What Really Happened?
by Dakota Stratus
Summary: It's a ChrisTrishChristianEdge fic..It's totally not what you think it's going to be coming from me...Trust me, it's a must read. R&R and it's not a one chapter deal! Enjoy!


Okay, I'm leaving for Florida on Tuesday and I probably...no wait most likely won't be on Tuesday (because we're leaving at three o'clock) to post another chapter of any of my fics. Okay, so here's a quick one that I don't even know how to summarize it, because I'm typing what ever comes to me. Hope you enjoy. It's probably going to be a Chris/Trish fic, becuz I'm still a shipper *huge one* at heart.  
  
~Have a nice vacation if you didn't already have one!~  
  
_-_-_  
  
The only thing in her life that made sense, the only thing she could turn to for comfort, hated her. It was almost three weeks since WrestlemaniaXX, and not everything had been going as planned. Her and Christian did indeed plan to hurt Chris Jericho, but that was Trish Stratus and Christian. Not Patricia Stratigias, and not Jason Reso. Trish and Jay had begun spending time together before Wrestlemania to plan things out, on how their storyline would go on-screen. Everything had gone as planned, Chris and Trish were happy, Jay had gotten over his girlfriend, but then things began to take a turn for the worse.  
  
Jay and Trish were working the plans on how everything would go for the big night. Chris was outside working out, and they were inside talking things over. Trish had called for Chris to come inside so they could practice the slaps, but he didn't hear her. Jay decided it was getting too late anyway, and he needed to get home, he said he had a date. She walked him to the door, and told him she'd see him tomorrow. The next thing she knew, he pressed his lips softly to hers, and held onto a simple kiss for a short time. She immediately pulled away, giving him a confused expression.  
  
"Jason?" She began to chew her bottom lip, and play with her hair.  
  
"I'm sorry Trish. I don't know what came over me. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
He turned around and jogged to his car. Once he got inside, he pressed the pedal to the metal and drove away. She used her shirt sleeve to wipe her lips and slammed the door. Chris had come inside to get a drink, and noticed her walking back towards the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Sweetie. What's wrong?"  
  
She looked over to Chris, and shook her head. Turning the corner, she headed towards the couch. As she laid back, she began to think about why Jay had kissed her. Chris walked into the living room and laid down on top of her. He snuggled his nose into her neck and then proceeded to kiss it softly.  
  
"Trisha, what's the matter?"  
  
"Oh, I just have a headache. Don't worry I'll be okay. I just need to take a nap."  
  
"Want me to join you or anything? I mean I don't need to work out anymore, I did work out pretty much all day long."  
  
"If you want to, it doesn't matter."  
  
"Okay babe, let me go get changed so I don't smell as sweaty as I really am." He kissed the top of her head, and got up off the couch. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too Chris." _-_-_-_-_  
  
One week after that, Chris and Trish were walking to the arena hand in hand. It was the big night of Wrestlemania, and everyone had been there hours before hand. They got there at about noon, so they'd have just enough time to eat and talk to Jay about the match. They found Vince, and got their locker room number, and walked there.  
  
"Hun, I'm going to go get some drinks, and snacks. When Jay gets here, tell him to just wait, I'll be back soon." He kissed her forehead and walked to the door.  
  
"All right, love you..."  
  
"Love you more." He winked at her, and exited the room. She threw her bag down on the couch and sat down beside it. As she began to unzip it, she heard a soft knock on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Jay entered the room with a weird expression on his face. "Hi."  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"Definatly."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry about the other day. I mean, you and I, we've been so close for like ever, and I know your dating my best friend. But I really care about you Trish."  
  
He brushed his hand on her cheek but she pulled away. "Jay, I care about you too...but not in that way. I am dating your best friend, and I am in love with him. I don't want this to ruin anything between me and Chris."  
  
"I'm sorry Trish." He leaned in and kissed her. Behind them, they could hear a door slamming open.  
  
"What the hell do you two think your doing."  
  
Trish jumped up off the couch and straightened her shirt. "Chris, baby, it's not what you think. Seriously Hun."  
  
"Oh yeah, and I'm supposed to fucking believe you?"  
  
"Hey man, honestly, this is all a mistake. I'm the one who kissed her."  
  
"Fuck you." Jay sat back down on the couch and buried his head in his hands. Trish walked over to Chris and brushed his hair back out of her face but he pulled away. "Don't ever touch me again!"  
  
"Chris, no please. Listen to me."  
  
"I'm not going to put up with this shit anymore. I trusted you both. I fucking trusted you." He turned around and slammed the door behind him. Trish went after him but it was too late. _-_-_  
  
It'd been three weeks since Chris had last talked to her. Except for Monday when he had to talk to her. He had to call her all those names. She hoped he truly didn't mean them, but she wouldn't blame him if for some reason he did. He never came to the house they shared together anymore, and when she saw him in the arena, he'd always have someone else with him. A new girl.  
  
He'd give her a look, but he'd just pass by. Jay hadn't spoken to her either. The only person that would talk to her was Adam. They'd hung out a couple of nights since he'd been back to living on the road and he'd tried to talk to Chris for her.  
  
"I'm sorry honey, he's not listening to me. He still thinks that it was a joke on him."  
  
"No, it was the fact that Jason had or still does have feeling for me. He kissed me Adam...I'm not lying."  
  
"I know Sweetie," He took her in his arms for an embrace, and ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm just not so sure that Chris knows."  
  
"Why doesn't he believe me? I love him so much."  
  
"I'll try talking to him again Sweetheart, just hang in there."  
  
That's what she had to do. She had to hang in there no matter how tough it got. Seeing him at every event, people still leaving messages for him on the answering machine, and worst of all, seeing him with another woman. She hated herself more and more every day at the thought of him and her never getting together again. No matter how long it took, she'd make him see that he is what she wanted, and not Jay. And if she couldn't...Well then she'd try to go on with her life...  
  
¤Okay! I'm going to continue with this fic, because I don't really feel like typing anymore today. Read and Review...:-)Still a shipper at heart- Dakota¤ 


End file.
